Kiishi Topaz
Kiishi Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Topaz is one of the best students in school and very popular. She is always seen with her friends or is seen at her parent's horse ranch. She is the second Cure who transforms. She takes care of Yellow, a creature from Skyriver. For many students, Topaz appears like a helpless, little girl. But she is actually very strong. Topaz attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School and counts as one of the Top 10 students. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of lightning. Her catchphrase is "Believe in your own strength!" (あなた自身の強さを信じてる! Anata jishin no tsuyo-sa o shinji teru!) History Meeting Yellow and becoming PreCure Warm Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe Personality Topaz appears to be a little, cute girl, who is not very strong. But the truth is, that Topaz is a very strong girl. Even she is in no sport clubs, Topaz is very sporty and also a really good fighter. But most of time, she takes her role as cute, weak girl. Appearance Topaz has blond hair, tied into a ponytail, hold by a red band. Her eyes are yellow. She wears a white jacket and wears a yellow-orange dress underneath. She wears brown slippers and light yellow stockings. As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by a orange crown with an yellow jewel on it. She wears a orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and a orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. Relationships Yellow - Topaz' mascot and transform partner. Kiishi Mitsuko - Mitsuko is Topaz' mother. She and Kouki own a horse ranch. Kiishi Kouki - Kouki is Topaz' father. She and Mitsuko own a horse ranch. Cure Saffron The yellow color stands for true strength! Cure Saffron! 黄色の色が真の強さを表します！キュアサフラン！ Kiiro no iro ga shin no tsuyo-sa o arawashimasu! kyuasafuran! Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) is Topaz' alter ego. She holds the power of true strength and controlls lightnings. Cure Saffron is the strongest of all Cures and prefers to fight until the end. Like Cure Crimson, Cure Saffron would never give up in anything. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And later Crystal Storm, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasie. In the sequel, Cure Saffron is able to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Sun Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks Yellow Thunder - Crystal Storm - Transformation "Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from greyish blue to yellow. Then, Topaz appears in front of a lightning, as a silhouette. Then she gets the power from the lightning and her hair becomes longer. She she stretches her hand out to heaven and her arm warmers appear. Also, some parts of her body are covered by yellow glows. The glow around her legs disappears and her shoes appear. Her dress appears the same way. After this, her hair got tied into a ponytail again and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Etymology Kiishi (黄石) - Ki (黄) means "yellow", reference to her alter ego as Cure Saffron and her theme color, which is yellow. Ishi (石) means stone. Both together mean yellow stone. Would fit to her given name, which is actually the name of the yellow stone "Topaz". Topaz - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran. Her planed names; "Yellow" and "Topaz" were removed. Her given name became Topaz and her mascot got the name Yellow. Songs Duet Trivia *When Topaz plays her role as little, weak girl, she appears similar to Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. *Her planed Cure names; "Yellow" and "Topaz" were removed. Her given name became Topaz and her mascot got the name Yellow. *Saffron is the second Cure who controls lightnings. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. *Topaz has a poster of Fresh Pretty Cure in her room. Gallery - Screenshots= }} References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Topaz #Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Saffron Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters